Second Meetings
by Isnape24
Summary: Hermione has a sister. Well, a half-sister who is dating someone that might just cause a rift in the granger family peace.
1. Chapter 1

**1**

Hermione Granger was more than ready for holiday break which is surprising coming from her. But she was and her reasoning for that was because her boyfriend was coming home with her for the holidays. Said boyfriend was Harry Potter. Harry was also excited to go home with Hermione because it would be his first Christmas away from Hogwarts.

As they got off of the train, they ran through the magical barrier and out into the muggle world. They were walking and talking while holding hands, a really sweet sight to see. It was very peaceful until Hermione spotted a five foot tall woman with hair similar to hers but it was straight instead of curly. Hermione broke her hold on Harry's hand and dashed after the woman who turned around in time to catch her.

"'Mione!" Squealed the woman

"Alyssa!" Hermione squealed in response. The two girls jumped around hugging each other until Harry and Hermione's parents approached them.

"Hermione you scared poor Harry half to death running off like that! Alyssa?" Jean Granger finally looked at the woman that her daughter was just hugging.

"Hi mum."

**A/N: I know, I know. Super short. The next chapter will be longer than this one. Please leave a review.**


	2. Chapter 2

**2**

"Alyssa?" Jean Granger whispered in pure shock. "Oh dear god girl! Where have you been for the past three years?" Jean grabbed the girl into a fierce hug.

"Is that my girl I see?" Robert Granger asked when he caught sight of his wife hugging the girl.

"Hi Daddy. I've missed you guys so much." Alyssa said running over to her father to give him a hug.

"Where have you been girl?" Mr. Granger asked pulling the girl close to him.

"I've been finishing up school, and I met someone." She said giving her dad another hug.

"Oh really now?" Her father asked raising a skeptical eyebrow. "Will I get to meet the bloke?"

"You will. In fact, I'm picking him up today." Alyssa starting looking around to see if her man had walked past her without her noticing.

"Oh." Hermione said, a downcast look came across her face.

"What's wrong Mia Bear?" Alyssa asked chuckling slightly at the use of her little sister's old pet name.

"I thought you were picking me up. But it's okay, I want to meet your new boyfriend."

"Well it was supposed to be a surprise but we were going to come over tonight. If that's alright with you mum and dad? She asked with pleading eyes. She that her father could never resist look.

"Of course sweetheart." Robert replied

"Well then we better get going now so your father can clean up around the house." Jean said with a satisfied smirk on her face when her husband started spluttering indignantly. "Well you invited them over so the least you can do is start cleaning." Mrs. Granger started hauling her husband off in the direction of their car.

"We'll see you later Lyssy. Better go catch up with mum and dad before they leave without us." Hermione said giving her sister one last hug and pulling Harry along with her going after her parents.

Alyssa smiled as she watched her little sister do a perfect imitation of her parents. She wouldn't deny it, she was so bloody nervous about tonight. She had fallen in love with this guy. Just as she was thinking about her man, she felt two hands cover her eyes. At first she was freaking out but then she heard…

"Guess who?" asked a deep, rich, silky voice.

**A/N: Just thought that I'd leave you with cliffy. Hope you liked it. Make sure to leave reviews. I really love them. The more I get, the more energy the Tardis in my bedroom has to fly around with the Doctor. JK**

**-isnape24**


	3. Chapter 3

**3**

Jean Granger was busy cooking up a storm in the kitchen while Robert Granger was, begrudgingly, cleaning up the living room while Harry and Hermione, were getting Harry moved into the guest bedroom. Mr. Granger had finished up vacuuming the living room and decided to sit down and watch the telly before his daughter came.

All this was going on as a black hard top convertible drove into the Grangers drive. Two young adults walked up the sidewalk and stood on the front porch of the grangers.

"Okay. Are you ready?" she asked her already nervous boyfriend

"Honestly?" He asked and she responded with a nod. "No. they probably won't like me." He said fumbling with his tie again.

"Nonsense. They'll love you like I do." She said as she fixed his tie one last time. "Okay. We can do this."

"Right." He said it but not convincingly. So Alyssa gave him a good kiss.

"What was that for? Not that I'm complaining." He said quickly.

"It was just for luck." Alyssa replied cheekily. Then she rang the doorbell. They waited a couple of minutes before her father answered the door.

"Alyssa!" he said pulling his daughter in for a hug.

"Hello Daddy." She replied happily. Then, she pulled her boyfriend in by the arm. "Daddy, this is my boyfriend."

"Hello sir." He said politely. Mr. Granger just nodded his head and shook the already extended hand.

"Jeanie!" Robert called in the direction of the kitchen

"What is it Robert?"

"Your daughter is here with a boy." When he said the last word he looked pointedly at the other man in the room

"Coming dear." Jaen muttered while wiping her hands on her apron. "Hello, so nice to meet you."

"Nice to meet you as well ma'am." The man said extending his hand to shake hers.

"My Alyssa. I can't believe that you've finally brought a boy home with manners." Mrs. Granger said teasingly. "Let me get your sister." Mrs. Granger said walking towards the stairs. "Hermione, dear, your sister is hear. The two of you come down for supper." Then they heard two sets of feet coming down the stairs. Hermione looked up and saw the man standing next to her older sister.

"What are _you_ doing here?" Hermione shouted

"What am _I_ doing here? What are _you_ doing here?" He replied

" I live here."

"You two know each other?" Robert asked carefully

"He's my Professor."

"She's my student." The two of them replied at the same time.

**A/N: Well that didn't go as planned for Alyssa. Don't worry, I'll reveal who Alyssa's boyfriend is in the next chapter. Sorry it was so short. Hope you guys enjoyed it.**

**-Isnape24**


End file.
